A Party, a Mask and a Father
by CleideJam
Summary: Let's just say Mr. Schnee knows something about WhiteRose. And her side-kick is the one and only Ms. Xiao Long


**A Party, a Mask and a Father**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

I've been reading so many RWBy fanfics and I just can't help falling in love with WhiteRose and BumbleBee. So...yeah. Kinda did this to see whether someone will like it or not. Hehe. I love those who are writing fanfics containing WhiteRose and BumbleBee! :D Read On! Hope you enjoy~

* * *

**One-Shot **

**Slightly AU-ish**

**RWBY FanFic**

* * *

**Summary: Mr. Schnee holds a party, not for business purposes but for the main goal of finding her daughter a possible love interest. However, it seems that Weiss already got someone in her mind.**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Sparkling, elegant, organized, brilliant and simply unforgettable, these are the words that one, who is currently attending the romantic celebration of St. Valentines hosted by the Schnee family, would use to describe the mentioned event. Citizens of all standing who were given the invitation are all mingling around one of the many mansions of the rich and famous Schnee family. Head of other rich families, heirs of the richest companies, bravest hunters and huntresses of entire Vale are gathered to enjoy the celebration of Valentine's Day.

Although that was one of the reasons why the head of the Schnee family held this event, not many actually knew his real agenda. Deciding to pull a grand ball full of strangers hidden by their chosen masks, Wolfram Schnee's most important goal for the night is to help his only daughter, the only heiress of his beloved family, to somehow find a possible romantic interest amongst the crowds. This is also the reason why he decided to invite the hunters and huntresses. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, his daughter would remember a certain huntress from her early-childhood.

Unlike what the rumors had stated, Wolfram Schnee who is known as one of the most powerful men in the world, is not as cold-hearted as they describe him to be. The issues concerning the faunus labor were triggered by some 'over-qualified' employees in his company. After firing the said employees, Mr. Schnee took it by himself to take care of the issue making sure that every inch and corner is fixed by the end of the day. However, the powerful man has forgotten to fulfill his duty to give happiness to his only daughter.

Weiss Schnee, one of the most targeted heiresses by the rich heirs, is like a diamond. Beautiful on the outside but very hard in the inside getting her the title 'Ice Princess'. Intelligent, organized, refined, well-mannered, elegant and beautiful, the almost perfect daughter of Wolfram Schnee is known to have a very long list of rejected suitors and possible fiancés. But even if his daughter denies the need for a romantic partner, his father can clearly read through her façade.

Fixing his glittered silver and blue mask, Wolfram turns his head around searching for his daughter whom he hopes is enjoying the party. But failure is what he gains for it seems that Weiss Schnee finds more comfort and enjoyment sitting alone in the gazebo of their wide garden. Frowning behind his mask, the head is just about to walk towards her daughter when suddenly his view gets blocked by a familiar figure that even though wearing a mask, the long mane of blonde is a big give away.

"Long time no see, Mr. Schnee!" a very energetic and bubbly blonde quickly wraps her right arm around Wolfram's shoulders. This gained her not a scary look but a wary look from the Schnee head. Mr. Schnee fully knows just how…strong…the blonde is.

"Well, hello to you, Ms. Xiao Long. It seems that you were able to make it to this event…" he paused gazing at the improper attire worn by the flaunty blonde beside him, "However, I think you forgot to read the details regarding the required attire, Ms. Xiao Long" he bites his cheek to hide the grin forming on his face to seem more intimidating before her.

"Nope!" the blonde simply replies popping the last syllable right on his face. With a cheeky grin she says, "Come on, Mr. Schnee! You can just call me Yang since we both know each other very well. And you know me, those frilly clothes make me shiver. Ugh…creepy I tell you!" Yang rubs her arms to show how creepy she gets just remembering the texture of the said attire.

"I see. But I do remember your sister saying that you simply want to flaunt your body to leave the audience drooling, gawking and wanting more. Is this how you want to find your romantic partner, Yang?" Wolfram raises a slender grayish eyebrow at the blonde. Maybe he could use some advice on how to find the right one for her heiress to use in the future. Yang punches him on the arm then laughs nervously at his statement.

"No need to show the father figure, Mr. Schnee. And besides," at this point Yang's features softens, "I no longer have the need to flaunt my goddess-like body since I've found a potential partner" she says with a warm smile making Wolfram gawk at the scene not recognizing the Yang in front of him. Bringing his palm over Yang's forehead, he looks at the blonde in concern.

"Are you sure you didn't take any head damage during your hunting session? Or maybe you're sick? A fever?" he feigns concern and worry as he continues to look for any possible injury. The blonde quickly swats away his hand huffing at his joke.

"Geez! I am serious, Mr. Schnee! Be thankful I find you as a good friend after helping me and my sister from that incident or else…" Yang stops and let her flaring hair do the talking. Feeling the sudden increase in temperature, Wolfram quickly back away and asks Yang to calm down.

"Okay. I'll stop so calm down, Yang! Ugh…I'm telling you, if you ever set the emergency sprinklers on again I'll look for this potential partner and take her away from you!" with that, Yang's body seems to quickly calm down then shifts to a scared one.

"No…you wouldn't~ I know how nice you are, Mr. Schnee" she sings playfully as she looks pass the tall man recognizing a familiar figure in the gazebo. Wolfram follows his trail of sight with a sigh.

"Wow… is that Weiss?" a familiar voice made the two to quickly turn around and look at the new comer.

A girl not older than twenty wearing her combat attire and trademark red cloak partnered by the red and black mask is currently gazing and admiring the gorgeous girl sitting alone at the gazebo. Yang looks at her sister but was more surprised to see Mr. Schnee quickly enveloping the younger girl in a tight hug.

"Ruby Rose! You finally came!" Wolfram said as he tightened his embrace on Ruby. Returning the hug, the black and red-haired girl almost made Mr. Schnee choke at the contact. They decided to end the hug before Yang and her deadly grip joins their company.

"Look at you! You've grown very well, Ruby" the host of the party said and was not lying one bit after feeling the toned abs and muscles of the younger girl. He smiles knowing that it was just a bonus when you get the Ruby Rose package.

"You think so?" Ruby quickly shifts her attention to her older sister, "I told you I've improved, Yang! Get that, sis!" she claims with a cheeky grin making the two older people shake their heads at the never changing childish acts of the famous huntress. Returning her attention to the host of the event, Ruby gives her signature cheeky smile at the older man.

"Mr. Schnee, I'm so sorry I was late. Just need to take down a small group of beowolves along the way" Ruby explains with a nervous laughter. The head of the Schnee family simply accepts her apology knowing how busy Beacon's youngest huntress is.

"As long as the excuse is reasonable, you're all clear, Ruby. Unlike someone I kno~w" the old man quickly grins when he sees Yang flinching at his last statement. Earning a pouting blonde and a punch in his arm, Wolfram almost screamed in pain if he was not a well-trained warrior himself.

"Shut. UP!" Yang shouts almost flaring and setting the place on fire, "If I knew you have asked me to come just for you to tease me then I should have just spent my time home with my kitty cat! Nothing seems interesting here, anyways" Yang groans at the end as she crosses her arms over her chest. She gives the room one complete glance recognizing familiar faces and some famous personalities.

However, Wolfram always finds it amusing that Yang always has a thing for animals. Walking beside a fuming Yang Xiao Long, the Schnee head quickly wraps his left arm around the blonde's nape encircling it loosely as if choking the brawler. Ruby gasps at the old man's actions knowing how Yang hated the fact that she's being choked, not to mention that Mr. Schnee's arm might leave a few strands of blonde hair on the floor, _"Sure he wouldn't go that far, would he?"_ Ruby simply shakes her head gazing at the two older people.

"So~ Who is this Kitty Cat, Ya~ng?" after hearing the playful tone of Mr. Schnee's voice, Ruby decided to leave them on their own world for a little while. She seems to find the lonely girl quietly sitting in the gazebo more entertaining than the two.

So, fixing her black-red mask in place, showing only the lower portion of her face and a pair of brilliantly shining silver eyes, the youngest huntress of Beacon heads towards her love interest… since childhood.

* * *

_12 years ago…_

"Are you hurt?" a childish and girlish voice asks her with concern. But she ignores the voice and continues sulking in her own sorrows and loneliness. Sitting under the huge oak tree, a girl of nine is silently crying as she hugs her knees to her chest, making sure not to make any contact at her bleeding knee.

"Hey… err… if you're hurt… I uhh I can help you" there's that childish voice again still trying to ease her loneliness. Yet the nine year old girl knows that no one, not even her father, can ease the painful feeling that her deceased mother has left her at a very young age. She continues to ignore the childish voice knowing that soon enough the owner would get tired of her and decide to leave.

"_Just like everyone did…"_

However, not sooner or later, it seems that the owner of the childish voice won't be leaving the lonely nine year old girl. For she feels another presence sitting beside her under that huge oak tree. Tensing at the close proximity that this stranger has with her, the nine year old tightens her embrace around her legs keeping it closer to her body making it look like a shield that would protect her at a time of vulnerability.

"Umm… are you sure you're alright?" yet again, the childish voice made itself present. Getting inwardly infuriated at the voice of the nosy dolt who stupidly decided to disturb her at her moments of vulnerability, the nine year old girl raises her head to clearly see the unfortunate human being.

"Wow…" the childish voice turns a little bit croaky and in awe as the owner's eyes slowly admires the nine year old girl's snow white complexion, her silky snow white hair, her pinkish puffy cheeks and those pair of icy blue irises. The stranger's left hand slowly and unknowingly reaches out. Soft and slender thumb tracing a lone tear from the nine year old girl's eyelid down to her puffy cheek then tenderly wipes it away.

"You're so beautiful…" the owner almost breathes out every word as a pair of hypnotized silver eyes looks straight into a pair of icy ones. _"What an odd color for a pair of eyes… it's as if they could read pass through me…"_ deciding to shift her head away from the stranger's interesting pair of silver irises, the nine year old slowly processes the last statement sent to her by the stranger.

"W-What are you-!" furiously blushing at the blunt statement, the nine year old girl quickly takes a quick glance at the stranger who she realized just now is a girl who seems to be a year or two younger than her. Such a petite figure who is simply covered by a small red and black sun dress top by a soft-looking red cloak is currently sitting too close, for her safety, with one of the world's most powerful heiress. Reaching her hand out to swat away the younger girl's hand, which is currently resting upon her right cheek, the nine year old girl wasn't able to do so because of a pair of warm hands currently grasping her own.

And a mixed feeling of surprised, doubt, fear, excitement and happiness conquer the heiress's mind and body eliciting another full-blown blush upon her snow white face. Slowly looking down at a pair of cute silver eyes, she bites her lower lip to stop the urge to squeal at the funny and cute girl before her.

"I-I-I'm R-Ruby! Ruby Rose! You're so beautiful! I-I mean I can imagine that you exactly look like one of those princesses in those fairy tales that my sister told me…" the younger girl pause and, with a nervous chuckle, rubs the back of her head, "Okay… I'm just rumbling now… sorry" Ruby, as she has heard, has her head bowed down as she scrutinizes the ground. The heiress remain silent taking notice of the unusual shade of red streaks on the younger girl's short dark hair and the unusual cuteness she is currently eyeing.

"Weiss"

Confused silver eyes stare at the hand offered in front of the cute owner, trailing upwards, Ruby realized that the princess-like girl was the one who spoke.

"W-Weiss?" she repeats for she doesn't really understand the word. The heiress fights the urge of habit of rolling her eyes at the slowness of the girl before her, _"If you weren't as cute as you are…"_ she inwardly groans as she opens her mouth.

"My name is Weiss Sch-" she suddenly pause thinking whether she should say her last name or not for she knows that from previous encounters, her last name has brought her nothing but fake friends. Her icy blue eyes then gaze at the petite girl pondering whether she knows of the famous last name.

"Weiss…Sch…" she closes her eyes scolding herself for being scared of revealing her last name and instead of gaining a new friend, _"who is really cute and warm", _she might end up having a new puppet of a frie-

Icy blue eyes suddenly open widely when she suddenly feels something warm covering her unconsciously clenched hands.

"Weiss, it's fine. You don't have to continue if you don't feel like doing so" the petite girl says in a voice so calm and gentle leaving Weiss assured that her every words are truly meant. "Besides I'm not good at memorizing long names so Weiss is fine" Ruby gives a cheeky grin as she squeezes the hands that are within hers.

The surprised heiress tries to open her mouth to speak or say anything in return. She tries to utter a word of thanks but it seems that her voice is currently muted, _"Maybe it's because of the sudden warmth… I wonder where that came from…"_ deciding that closing her mouth is the best choice for she knows that she looks like a stupid fish at the moment.

"Ruby…" she finally says and at that the younger girl bobbed her head up and down feeling a sudden flutter in her stomach.

"Welp! It's nice meeting you, snow angel!" since then, Weiss knew that that would be her favorite nick name forever.

* * *

She lazily leans her back on the metallic chair in the gazebo feeling the stinging coldness it made on her skin due to the lack of her favorite white bolero. Closing her eyes to let her body adapt to the chill of the evening, the beautiful heiress sighs deeply for she regrets having her father to choose what dress to wear for the event. But she doesn't want to disappoint the person who cherishes her, maybe the only one who do up to now.

She lets a ghost of a smile to appear on her face knowing that no one would see it from her spot within the garden. She loves her father very much for he is not as manipulative as the other rich men are. He is nothing but the perfect father who had tried his best to make her only daughter, not heiress, happy to the point that he chose her over the option of marrying off another woman. She was supposed to be happy and satisfied.

Weiss was supposed to be happy…

And satisfied…

Yet, when she stares at the long range of roses aligned at the middle of their garden, she couldn't help but feel a painful tug on her chest. Groaning loudly, Weiss stands up and stomps her right foot with burning anger.

"Arghh! This is useless! I hate this! I hate it! I hate it!" she gritted her teeth and clenches her jaw realizing how tiring that rant has been.

"I hate that academy! I hate those Grimms! I hate being so weak! I hate them!" she continues to release all of her anger as she imagines a certain 'first love' leaving her for the idea of becoming a huntress. She heaves, relaxes her muscles and fixes her posture.

But icy blue eyes suddenly shots open when the heiress feels an uninvited presence in the garden.

Her breathe hitching.

Her time stopping.

Her anger dissipating.

Her heart beating faster.

And her ice slowly melting just by seeing the figure before her.

"R-Ruby…" she says in a tone so low that it almost sounds like a whisper.

She couldn't believe it. Or maybe she could but wouldn't believe it due to the fact that the person in mind has been gone for so long.

"_Five years… she left me for five years… without an answer…"_

Glaring icy daggers at the figure before her, the heiress swallows a lump in her throat to make sure she will sound authoritative and intimidating. The masked figure could only stand and watch in amusement as to what will the heiress do or say.

"Heh!" she begins while posing her infamous bitchy stance before the familiar figure. A gloved right hand on her hip partnered with a slightly tilted chin, Weiss Schnee begins her accusations.

Only to be interrupted when the masked figure suddenly jumps towards the gazebo. Landing swiftly and perfectly before the astounded heiress. Red cloak flipping behind the masked figure. Petals of red roses slowly and hypnotically fluttering around them.

The heiress, Weiss Schnee, clearly remembers that these are just one of the reasons why she has deeply fallen for the masked figure.

And she hates it.

She totally, definitely, angrily hates it!

"Get away from me!" she says with a hard push on the surprisingly unfamiliar chest of the person she loves.

However, her gloved hands were quickly bounded by the strong grasp that the masked figure's hand have on her wrists. And as quick and as swift as the previous jump, the masked figure has brought their bodies closer, almost no space left for another occupant. Weiss could only watch the masked figure do unfamiliar things before her.

"_Is five years really that long that she has become a stranger to me?"_ the heiress ponders then gasps sharply when a familiar yet unfamiliar slender and muscular arm wraps behind her waist bringing her face so close to the black-red masked face.

"_Roses…"_ she couldn't help but smirk at the unchanging scent of the person before her. Relishing the scent she had missed so much since the owner had left five years ago.

Finally having the confidence to speak with that intimidating tone in her voice, Weiss is just about to open her mouth when suddenly a familiar voice beats her.

"I'm sorry…." With that said, the masked figure pulls Weiss even closer keeping the heiress' head leaning under her neck. But the shock has left Weiss unmoving and blushing furiously and thanking the God's that Ruby has decided to be in that position.

"W-What are y-!" Weiss tries to reply but was quickly silenced when she was suddenly pushed away and her lips frozen yet warm due to Ruby's pair of lips touching hers. They stayed like that not really caring how long nor how awkward they may seem to others. And not realizing how painful having her nose directly smacked onto Ruby's mask.

Finally having the decency to pull away from the surprised attack of her 'friend', Weiss takes the chance to rub her aching nose while eyeing the daring little huntress before her. Meanwhile, Ruby has just realized the consequences of her actions had caused her soon-to-be girlfriend to have an aching nose.

"Ugh…What in the world do you think you're doing?!" the heiress pause to rub her nose again. Noticing that Ruby is doing nothing but fidgeting under her stare, Weiss couldn't help but sigh seeing the friend she knows from before. But she also knows that Ruby will keep on fidgeting unless she says something.

"*sigh* Ruby, will you stop fidgeting and look at me" she says as calm as she could with her nose still aching. And at her statement the fearless huntress of beacon quickly obliged with her stance straight as a lamp post. "Argh! You forgot something you dolt" she says without any venom and slowly walks towards her love interest who is currently thinking what it was she has forgotten.

"But Weiss I-" Ruby says as she finally looks in front of her only to have her breath literally taken away when she finds how her face is just an inch or two away from Weiss'. And her body frozen as Weiss slowly reaches out both of her hands, wrapping it slowly and sensually around Ruby's head. All the while lessening the distance between their faces. And all the fearless huntress could notice is the pair of soft-looking lips in front of her.

Quickly working on the task at hand, Weiss leaned closer and smirks when she notice that Ruby is expecting to get a kiss from her, _"As if! After being gone for so long… I'll make you pay, Ruby Rose", _grinning deviously in her mind the heiress leans towards Ruby's right and whispering, "You forgot to remove your mask, Ruby" not forgetting to breathe out each word that will surely leave Ruby wanting more.

Then she pulls away quickly not giving the well-trained huntress any chance to have a hold on her. Ruby, after realizing that Weiss has just teased her, coughs loudly as if to wake herself from that stupor.

"My God, Weiss. You will truly be the death of me some day" Ruby jokingly says as she looks at Weiss and quickly fights the urge to ogle at the snow angel before her. _"She looks even more beautiful than before… I want her so badly."_ The huntress could only bite her lower lip to stop herself from pouncing and giving the heiress a hug so not as choking as Yang's.

"Am I now?" Weiss says harshly making ruby cringe on her place. Ruby sighs for she knows that having 'the talk' with one Weiss Schnee would require not just one evening, "Weiss, I just…" she halts when the heiress' right palm signals her to shut up.

"Ruby, just sit down with me, ok?" she says with a voice so tired that all Ruby could do is to sit beside the heiress.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Schnee, are you sure about this?" a certain busty blonde is calmly leaning against the walls of the balcony, her arms cross above her chest making them look more splendid. Although her words speak of concern and doubt it is obvious on her tone and the smirk on her face that Yang Xiao Long is amused at what the moves that her younger sister pulled on the ice princess. She shifts her lavender irises toward a seated tall man who is calmly sipping a cup of tea while quietly watching a lovely pair on the gazebo.

"Whatever do you mean, Ms. Xiao Long?" Mr. Schnee innocently asks not sparing a glance at the smirking blonde. Receiving no other reply from the powerful man, Yang decided to take a seat on the marbled railing of the balcony. Sighing deeply she looks up to recognize that the moon is finally on its crescent stage.

"You know what I mean, Mr. Schnee. You know what our job is and I'm sure you know all of the pros and cons of being a hunter or a huntress." Yang stops waiting for a reply from the always stern old man.

"I'm sure about my decision, Yang" Wolfram's voice takes on a serious tone conveying that other arguments are not needed. He looks at Yang, who is still seated on the railing, her back leaning against the cold wall obviously not affected by the chill, _"Must be her aura"_.

At that moment two pairs of eyes are having a staring down contest but at the end it seems that Mr. Wolfram Schnee still has it in him to take everyone down just with a glare. Sighing, Yang runs her right gloved hand along her long golden mane then looks at the older man who is obviously having a small celebration within him for having stared down upon one of Beacon's talented huntresses.

Jumping off the railing, the blonde stands behind the chair that Wolfram is seated on, "I guess there's nothing left to talk about then!" she announces sounding happy as if a burden has been lifted off of her shoulders with a grin on her face.

This time Mr. Schnee stands up from his seat and turns around to look at Yang, "I'm surprised that you are not going to be so stubborn on this matter especially since it concerns your beloved sister" he says with his voice full of amusement but then a sly idea hits his head, "Is your kitty cat ha-!" Mr. Schnee gets cut-off when he recognizes the sound of Ember Celica getting ready for some rounds.

"Finish that sly statement and I'll make sure this party will end with a blaze!" Yang retorts with a grin that is obviously trying to hide her embarrassment. "Okay! Okay! No more teasing! Jeez, kill joy" Mr. Schnee mumbles the last part under his breath.

"Anyways, I'm agreeing to this since I for one know just how much happiness Ruby will attain once this agreement is settled" Yang says in a voice that sounded defensive yet explanatory. And all Mr. Schnee could do is raise a slender brow wondering what the blonde meant.

"I've seen how devastated Ruby has been during the first months we've been to Beacon. She would always call out ice princess' name in her sleep then wake up crying on her bed. Jeez! Luckily our room mates were kind enough to comfort her" Yang says in a very calm tone that one kitty cat would be so surprise to hear her have such a kind of tone.

"I see…" was all Wolfram could say while he is indulging in his thoughts. Yang could only wave a silent goodbye for she knows that no one can talk to him when he's thinking in that manner.

Finally alone on the balcony, Mr. Schnee looks up at the starry sky which is perfect for a romantic event enjoyed by a couple that is known to be a match made in heaven. He looks at the two girls cuddling on the gazebo.

"I wonder how Weiss would react when she learns of our agreement"

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Please leave a review...just not very harsh ones. Ehehe.


End file.
